Winner Takes All
by incestly
Summary: After turning off the injector, Spinel stays on Earth and forms an unhealthy attachment to Steven.
1. Chapter 1

Steven was having semi-pleasant dreams, up until he feels something constricting his chest. He gasps, struggling desperately to get air in his lungs. Steven feels he's about to pass out when suddenly the tightness disappears, as he takes quick gulps of breath. He opens his eyes, finally taking in his surroundings. He was still in his house, thank God, so he hasn't been captured or something similar. He quickly scans the place for any intruders, until he glances down to see a bendy pink arm loosely wrapped around him.

Oh.

"Spinel?" He asks, cautious. She gets like this, sometimes. Paranoid. So worried about abandonment that she's blind to everything else. Every since Spinel decided to stay, it seems like she's formed some weird dependency on Steven. Like she couldn't live without. Steven didn't admit it out loud, he find it a little creepy at times how far she would go for his attention. He honestly wonders if it's because he's Pink Diamond's son. Or maybe-

Spinel shifts behind him, causing Steven's train of thought to crash and burn. He shifts, to where he is laying across from her, to where Steven can see Spinel face to face. Her eyes are tear-filled. She looks plain miserable.

"I...I tried sleepin.'" Steven raises his eyebrows. Spinel never really seemed to be interested in human things; she seemed pretty content with her gem-ness. Now that he thought about it, Amethyst probably peer pressured her into it. "And...I dreamed. Um." She stops, scans Steven's face for...something. Steven cocks his head, doing the same, though he knows what he's looking for. He's trying to if this is just some Gem issues. Worry over having her own thoughts. For going out of line. But he really doubts it's that.

He wants to ask if she's okay, but she starts speaking again. "I was still in the garden. I-I...never left. Even after I saw your message. I stayed. Because I thought she would still come back. A-and then...then...my b-body began to rot. Fall apart. And IcouldntstopitIwassopathetic-"

"Spinel! Hey, hey..." Steven reaches out, gently places his hand on her cheek. Spinel looks exhausted, like the weight of it just comes crashing down on her at once. She starts bawling, tears rushing down her face and onto Steven's hand and the covers below. So it was trauma, then. He sighs, pulling the crying gem in front of him to his chest, where she continues to let everything out.

Steven admits, he has trouble with this kinda stuff. After all, during the dismantling of the Diamonds' colonies, Connie had put herself in charge of helping gems with their issues. She had devoured books on trauma, therapy, mental health. Enough to where she was confident enough to put it into practice. Connie had talked to Steven about it, talking to Steven about what language to use and and how to help the gems cope with the sudden change and all the trauma that came with the wars and their daily lives. It had helped Steven, too, as he had a list of problems that was quite long. It all helped, but Steven still felt he wasn't getting anywhere. Like he was just running in circles. And while Connie did everything she could-including a relationship, one Steven tried his hardest to keep up and one Connie put too much into-Steven was still stuck in this rut of self-loathing that he couldn't seem to get out of. He was happy, but not in the permanent sense.

Spinel's crying has lessened, mostly down to wheezy sobs at this point, as pulls back to stare at Steven. It's intense. Steven squirms under the gaze, wondering what what's going through her head at the moment. She leans forward closer, Steven's still trying to process that movement when suddenly-

She's kissing him.

Steven is more confused now, as Spinel begins to deep the kiss. He grabs her shoulders, pushing her gently off. "Where did you-"

"That stupid human show that Peridot and Lapis watch. They tried to get me to join their cult." Spinel interrupts.

Ah. "But...why?"

"If a human wants to be with another human, they do that right? So they don't leave?"

"Not...exactly, no." Spinel blinks, then looks frustrated, and on the verge of tears again. Oh God.

"You're not gonna leave me, right?" And Spinel's looking at him, downright pathetic, like Steven was going to abandon her at any moment.

"Of course not," And really, he hopes it's the truth.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Spinel moves fast, pushing Steven down to the bed, pinning his wrists. A noise of protest rises up his throat, but is quickly swallowed by Spinel pressing her mouth to his. Steven keeps his mouth firmly shut, but apparently she's having none of that, as she uses one of her legs to rub against the front of Steven's pajamas. He lets out a small gasp, and Spinel takes the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth.

Okay, Steven can be honest with himself, he's never gone this far with anyone. When he was dating Connie, they only held hands and kissed. Connie didn't really seem to be interested in anything sexual. He had also kissed Peedee at Christmas party once, but that was it. Nothing under the belt. But here Spinel was, just exploring his mouth with her tongue. And he wasn't going to reciprocate. Really. But then she slid her tongue under his just right, and Steven might have let a quiet moan. Maybe.

Spinel pulls back, honest to god smirks, then resumes the process of invading his mouth.

They went at this for about an hour, breaking only for a little bit to let Steven breath. At some points, he could feel drool running down his chin, but he didn't care at that point. By the time the two parted for good, there was a small wet spot on Steven's bed, and Steven's mouth felt...weird. Tingly.

Spinel smiles contently, plopping back down into the bed. Steven feels lightheaded, tired, so he lays beside her, not finding the strength (or resolve) to tell to go. Steven doesn't know when he falls asleep, but if he had stayed up a little longer, he would have seen Spinel just. Stare at him. He would've hear her whisper,

"Mine, mine, **mine.**"


	2. And Isn't That Cruel

Most of the time Spinel just wanted to stay in Steven's room.

The outside world-the Earth-was boring, meaningless. She often wonders why her **uselessbrokendead** Diamond saw in this planet. If Spinel could, she would happily take Steven away from this place and take him to somewhere far, far away (one where it's _just them_ and he can't _leave_ and he only thinks of herherher-) But, of course, Steven loves this place, was willing to sacrifice his life for it, so she won't interfere (for now.)

But. As she was saying (thinking?), she would just stay in Steven's room. With him, preferably. But of course, Steven _needed social interaction with other people_ (his words, not hers). She often asked him why it was necessary to talk to other people, to be around them, to _touch_ them, when he had her for that. And Steven would just give her a look like she was crazy.

"Spinel, I love spending time with you, really. It's just sometimes...I wanna talk to other people, okay?" And then Spinel would pout and whine and be a nuisance until Steven would sigh and take her to whatever unimportant thing he was doing, where she would just. Stare at him until he was done, to where he can start paying attention to her again.

And. Look. Spinel has _some_ sense about her. Steven's tried (emphasis on try) to talk to her, tell her that she's acting irrationally when she has a tantrum about Peridot's hand accidentally brushing against Steven's while the two of them were working on some project. It's not that Spinel doesn't realize that her behavior is bad. It's just. Well.

She doesn't care.

Behaving like this gets her what she wants: Steven's time and attention and his lips against hers-

And really, to her, that's all that matters. Spinel can't control Steven completely (not yet, but soonsoonsoon), but she can, y'know, redirect him back to her. Back to her side, back to being under her while she claims his lips. And, really, for awhile, it was great.

And then Connie came back from camp.

Spinel really doesn't really know how she ended up here.

Okay. She kinda can.

it all began because Steven wanted to be there when **the thief** got back from camp. Spinel, of course, threw a tantrum.

"Spinel!" Steven was kneeling beside her writhing form, watching her fists and feet bang against the floor. "Could you stop? Please?" Oh, he was begging! Usually that took awhile. That means...this meant a lot to him. The thief meant a lot to him. Enough to get Steven beg to Spinel to let him go. Alone.

She, of course, wouldn't allow that.

"Look..." Steven began, frustration bleeding into his voice. That stopped Spinel in her tracks. Spinel knew, knew, that Steven tried to avoid getting angry with her. Because when that happens, because then Spinel will get guilt-trippy. Talk about Steven leaving. About him abandoning her. All the bad stuff. And while Spinel knows she's being manipulative, it's also her biggest fear every time Steven gets angry at her. That he'll one day be so fed up that he'll just. Go. Leave. makeherstandinagardenfor6,000years-

"-go with me. Spinel, are you listening?" Spinel blinks, her mind clearing a bit. She looks up at Steven, who seems extremely worried. About her. Oh. She likes it when he's worried about her. It makes it her feel warm.

"I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat what ya said?"

"Oh. Um. I said you could go with. If you wanted. As long as you don't do anything to Connie, alright?"

Spinel gasps. "Why, Steven! Why would do anything to the th-Connie?"

Steven rolls his eyes, reaches out his hand towards her. "Just...just promise okay?" Spinel grabs his hand, as Steven pulls them up together.

"Of course not! I'll be on my best behavior!" Suddenly, Steven lifts up his hand, pinky out.

"Pinky promise?" Spinel looks at him, confused. What the hell was a pinky promise? She looks at the small finger questionably, until Steven has some sort of revelation. "Oh! You don't what that is." He reaches down, grabs one of her hands, and instructs her, "Put out your pinky. Like me." She does so, and then her pinky is hooked with Steven's and he smiles and she would kill everyone on this planet to see that smile directed at her and-

"There. Now, c'mon." Spinel's plans of speciocide are killed by Steven suddenly speaking. Steven's holding her hand now, walking to the front door. "Let's go greet Connie."

Connie knew something was off as soon as she got off the bus.

Her parents were there, of course, and she hugged and greeted them. Then she turned and saw Steven.

With Spinel.

Connie knew about Spinel, of course. She had slid in on Lion and then Steven had told her she wasn't needed after all. That had solved the problem without any conflict. Connie didn't mind, really. She preferred solving things with words as much as Steven did. What bothered her truly was the look on Spinel's face. The look of pure worship made her shiver. It reminded her of the look Pearl got when talked about Rose sometimes, but _worse._

Connie glances nervously at Steven, as she sees that he's nervous too. And he's holding Spinel's hand.

...What?

This confused her more than anything. That Steven would just...let her do whatever she wanted. Usually, if another gem was invading another gems space, or doing something to them that they didn't want them to do, Steven would tell them to stop (gently, but still). But now? Steven just seemed to let Spinel do whatever she wanted.

After all, Steven seemed kinda uncomfortable around her at first. He was never like that with other gems, even Lapis at her lowest points never made Steven look so...perturbed. Then again it's been awhile since Connie seen Steven and Spinel, so maybe things are different now. Maybe Spinel is less-

Then she she hears Spinel _hiss_ at her. Okay, maybe not?

Then why was Steven holding her hand?

She finally walks over to them, giving Steven a subdued smile. "Hey." Steven smiles back at her, nervous still. Spinel tightens her grip on Steven's causing him to wince. Connie sighs, as at this point Spinel was glaring at her like if she stared hard enough, Connie would keel over and die. Connie down, whispers "Meet me down by the beach later. Alone.", then walks back towards her parents to leave.

Even if Spinel did hear, what did it matter? It wasn't like Steven was hers to keep. The gem couldn't keep Steven to herself forever, right?

Right?

Did **the thief** think she was stupid? Or deaf? She could hear, you know! She knows that Steven is going to go. She _knows_ . The few times Steven has talked about **the thief,** it's with this goofy look on his face. One of adoration. It bothers Spinel more than anything. If it was possible at this moment, Spinel would make it so that Steven never talked about her every again. Because the longer he thinks about her, about how he can fix things between him and Connie, he's only going to get hurt worse when Spinel separates them for good.

So, while she hoped Steven wouldn't go, she knew he would. And she wasn't gonna stop him, or even ask where he was going. That might make him suspicious, of course, but Steven could be cutely naive sometimes. He probably thought she was laying off for once.

How foolish, really.

So of course, Spinel had followed Steven to the beach, where she hid behind a rock while Steven waited for the thief. Spinel saw her first, waving to Steven, as he saw her too, as she stops in front of him. Connie looks...annoyed more than anything. Steven is smiling at her anyway, even though she looks so angry at him. Steven really is too good for her.

"Connie, he-"

"What was that?" That causes Steven to freeze, deflate a bit.

"What was what?" **The thief** now looks even more annoyed, if that's possible, narrowing her eyes.

"You! Holding hands with Spinel, especially with how you acted around her when I came here last!"

"What? Connie, it's been months-"

"If she was acting different I wouldn't have a problem with it! But she's acting the exact same, just with some weird obsession with you now! And you're just letting her walk all over you!"

"It's-it's not like that! She...she needs someone right now. She's in a bad place."

"So are you!" **The thief** takes a step forward, grabs his shoulder and shakes Steven a bit. "Steven, you've been through a lot. Sometimes you need to focus on yourself, you know? You can't fix every gem coming to you for help."

Steven's looking at her, there are tears in his eyes. He looks more upset than she's seen him in months. More than anything, Spinel wants to grab Steven and go home and wrap him in blankets and kiss him till he stops thinking about her-

"I can't leave her, Connie. She needs me. And...and I need her, even if it's a bit messed up." Spinel blinks. He needs her. Steven needs Steven needs her Steven needs her Steven needs her-

Spinel feels like she could die from happiness. Like she could be shattered right now and she wouldn't care because Steven needs her!

**The thief** looks shocked, like she was told something horrifying. "Steven! You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

"I-"

"You are! You're in a relationship with her, aren't you?" Steven can't meet her eyes, glances towards the floor. His cheeks are red. He's kinda adorable like this, honestly.

"Steven! I can't believe you! She's like...thousands of years older than you!"

"I-"

"And! She has all the red flags of an abusive person!"

"Connie, i-it's not like that! She...she cares about me. Really." Steven is backing away now, slowly. He wants to run away from this, Spinel can tell. The thief steps forward seeing it as well. She wants to warn Steven away from Spinel, tell him that she's only bad for him. That Steven should abandon Spinel, and run into the her arms, so she can comfort him, tell him that everything is going to be okay now that Nasty Spinel is gone.

Ah.

So that's the thief's end goal. Steal Steven from her. Talk crap about her, until Steven leaves her for good. She had suspected this, feared this. After all, she knew the two had some sort of...relationship before Spinel showed up. It seems it was cracking even further now.

"Steven...I'm just worried, alright. I don't want you to get hurt." The thief's reaches up and caresses his cheek, worry written clearly across her face. Steven becomes even more upset, more tears gathering in his eyes. He places his hand over the thief's hand in his own, moves it away from his face. He rubs his thumb over her hand, and looks quite remorseful. What's that about?

"Connie...I think we should break up. For good."

Oh.

Oh!

Spinel is as shocked as the thief is, confusion feeling up Spinel's brain. They were still together? They were still dating? Why didn't she know?

"I-I know you said we were on break, and that when you came back you would give me your decision...but I think I made mine."

"Steven-"

"I-I need to go." And like that, Steven was running, running home. Running straight back to Spinel.

Spinel, of course, got home before Steven did. She had laid down, taking in the scent of pure Steven from his pillow. It would be normal for Steven to see that. Steven saw her do that. A lot. He wouldn't see the wheels turning in her head. What the she was truly thinking about.

During those years standing in that garden, she had so much time to think. Think about what she would do when Pink Diamond came back. How far she would bend and break and change herself to make her happy. Anything to make her Diamond happy.

And for the first time, Spinel gets to see someone do that for **her**.

She wants to cry. She wants to smile. She wants to-

Steven is here. He's entered his room, he looks...pathetic, really. Like one touch would break him.

"Steven?" Spinel's trying to play it cool, she has no idea if it's working. Steven doesn't seem to notice, he just crawls into the bed with her and just...collapses against her. He's crying harder now, small hiccups and sobs leaving his mouth. Spinel just wraps her arms around him, letting him lay there and take what comfort he can from her.

"I...was so stupid, you know? I-i thought she would understand."

"You're not stupid, Steven." Spinel grips his chin tilting up so Steven can see her face. "I promise." His crying has reduced now, and Steven's staring at her with some sort of...look. She's never seen him look at her like that. It's-

And then Steven kisses her. Kisses _**her**_.

Usually, Spinel is the one to start this. The kissing. But Steven is so desperate for stability, for anything to grasp to. He wasn't going to listen to the thief's lies. He was going to stay with Spinel, because he needed her as much she needed him. It was beautiful.

Spinel slips her tongue under his, swallowing the whine that comes from Steven. She deepens the kiss, pushing Steven back onto the bed. He lets her, sighing contently as explores his mouth. Spinel breaks the kiss, smiling softly at him as he catches his breath. Spinel begins to kiss down Steven's neck, Steven letting out a small gasp when he feels teeth graze his neck.

"Spinel...?"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Steven. I got you." Spinel nips at his neck, then full-on bites him. Steven whines again, his back arching his back a little as Spinel sucks a bruise onto his neck. When she's done with that one, she kisses it lightly, then moves down slightly to create another one. She licks, nips, and tucks at the skin, causing Steven to make such lovely noises. When she finished, she looked down on her work, smiling widely. Now there were two giant marks on Steven's neck, almost overlapping each other. Steven's eyes are unfocused and he's breathing hard, trying to speak but unable to at the moment. Finally, he takes a deep breath through his nose and speaks.

"Spinel...Where did you...?"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Just got to sleep. You seem tired." Steven blinks, about to say something, when a yawn escapes his lips. Spinel giggles, grabbing Steven's blanket and tugs him in. "See? We'll talk about this later all right?" Steven just nods, closing his eyes and curls up on his side. Spinel lays down next to him, rubbing his back. Staring.

Steven was one step closer to being completely hers.

Steven needed her.


	3. I Finally Feel Found

_Author's Note: Before you read this, this chapter has smut in it. Not your thing? Feel free to leave. Also, Spinel does have a cock here. if that's also not you thing, here's your exit point. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!_

Steven didn't leave Spinel behind much anymore. He didn't see the point, really; she would just throw a tantrum. And Steven doesn't mind Spinel's company; actually he really enjoys it. It's just. Spinel is really clingy. Like super clingy. More than before, she hardly lets him out of her sight. The tantrums have slowed down, are less frequent these days, which Steven is thankful for. Maybe it's because he's always touching her. Holding her hand, slinging an arm around her shoulder, a hand on her waist. Steven doesn't understand why he's been so touchy-feely lately, but it seems to make Spinel happy. So.

Today in particular was the kinda of day to stay in. It was raining especially hard, and Steven didn't feel like moving from his bed. Spinel had decided that today made a good opportunity to snuggle. She had wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Steven let out a noise of protest, but Spinel refused to let him go and Steven guessed she wasn't going to anytime soon. He sighed and leans into her, and she lets out a sigh of content.

And them just laying there gave Steven time to think. And. Well. Things had been...rough. Especially with Connie. After he broke up with her, she'd texted him several times, begging him to talk to her. That he's making a bad choice. That this could only end horribly. Steven blocked her number. He hadn't wanted to. Even though they were broken up, Connie was still his friend. He wanted to have some sort of relationship with her. Connie made it difficult , though, as she always seemed to redirect the conversation back to his relationship with Spinel. He had told her several times she had no right to interfere with his life, but Connie was convinced that Spinel was abusive, which Steven couldn't see, really. Spinel never hit him. She never berated him, or treated him like garbage. She was just a little possessive, that's all.

Spinel shifts beside him, and he can feel her mouthing at his neck. It was a thing she did a lot lately. Steven often had bite marks all along his neck, and usually he couldn't find a way to cover them up without it looking weird. Steven had made a habit of rubbing the bruises when he was nervous. Spinel had been the one to point it out, and she had laughed, saying that she had imprinted on him more than she thought she had. Steven had blushed at that, and Spinel laughed again, and had pulled him in for a kiss. That had been a good day.

Spinel starts full-on biting now, latching on to the sensitive part of Steven's neck. Steven lets out a grunt, moving a little to let Spinel have more access. Spinel took it greedily, beginning to suck a bruise on his throat. Steven can feel a moan forming in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down. He doesn't want to be too loud and alert the Crystal Gems. Spinel releases Steven's neck from her mouth, and he can feel some strange energy from Spinel, and he wondered what she was doing as he felt her move-

And suddenly her hand was on his crotch.

Steven makes a noise like he's been shot. What the hell-?

Steven sits up, and scoots back a couple inches to actually see Spinel. She looks disappointed. Steven raises an eyebrow at her, and she raises one right back.

"What were you doing?" he questions, as Spinel is already getting close to him again. Spinel reaches her hands under his shirt, and grabs his love handles, and is wearing this mischievous grin that worries Steven just a little.

"Weeeellllll...the other day, I was thinkin' about how humans make other humans, ya know? So, while we were over at Peridot's, I asked her. And she explained it in excruciating detail. I learned more about the elasticity of vaginas than I needed to." That just caused more questions. How the hell did Peridot know so much about sex? Why would she tell Spinel? When did Spinel get out of his sight long enough to even talk about this stuff? "I know you're dying to ask me a million questions, Steven, but right now I would prefer to be doing other things, if ya get what I mean?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him, and Steven would have broke out laughing if he wasn't so incited by Spinel's newfound knowledge of sex.

"But how. You don't have. You know." Spinel rolls her eyes at him, like he's stupid.

"Steven. I can shape shift. I can have whatever you want." Spinel leans back at that, seemingly lost in thought for a few seconds before speaking. "What do you want, anyway? Dick? Vagina? Both?" Steven may have blushed at the last one, and of course, if it has to do with him, Spinel doesn't let it slip by. "Oh ho ho! Mr. Universe! I wasn't excepting that!"

"Please don't say Mr. Universe, that's what people call my dad..." he groans, leaning back into the bed to where he's fully lying down. Gods, this was so embarrassing. Steven wasn't ignorant about sex, but he's just never been super interested in it. He guesses it's because he hasn't found the right person yet, but sometimes felt like he just didn't have a sex drive. Steven's interest in sex hadn't really sparked until he met and started dating Spinel. Steven had wanted to bring it up several times, but he just never had a reason to. And it seemed like it would be such an awkward conversation, and Steven would honestly would rather die than have to explain what sex was to a gem. But apparently he didn't have to explain it to Spinel, because she took the intuitive to know.

Steven had zoned out for too long, because Spinel was beginning to undo the button on the top of his jeans. Steven panicked, and grabs Spinel's arms to get her to stop. Spinel lets out a frustrated noise.

"Why can't you just let me?-"

"Look, I'm just nervous, alright! I've never-" Spinel freezes at that, and then begins vibrating. Steven freaks out for a second, thinking he's said something wrong, before he realizes she's shaking like that out of _joy._ "Spinel...?"

"I'm taking your virginity?" She asks excitingly. Steven's face goes beet red at that. How much did Peridot tell her? "I'd thought you would've done it with Connie, at least."

"We. Uh. We never got that far." he responds, looking down to avoid Spinel's eyes. Connie and him had discussed it, but nothing came of it. Connie had decided they needed a break, and Steven had said okay. And a couple of weeks ago, he had broken up with her. So nothing ever happened.

Spinel's eyes are wide and she has the biggest smile he's ever seen on her, like Steven has just given her a gift. She's reaching for the button on his pants again, but this time she hesitates before she reaches it.

"Can I...?" she asks, far more gentle now. Steven flushes, and he can't seem to meet Spinel's eyes. But he does nod, and that seems to be all she needs before she unbuckles his pants and pulls out his cock from his underwear.

It's slightly erect, and Steven's slightly embarrassed that just the mention of sex can get him going. Gods, he was _pathetic._

Spinel grabs his thighs, moving them a bit for better access, and then she's leaning over and-

Her mouth was on his dick, and it felt heavenly. He gasps, gripping the sheets to resist the urge to buck into her mouth. Spinel licks at the slit, kissing down his length. Spinel leans forward, and she envelops her lips around his head and _sucks._

Steven can't resist the urge any longer, and slips his cock further into her mouth. And. She had no reaction, beside a slight whimper. And then Steven realized something.

Gems don't have gag reflexes.

_Gems don't have gag reflexes._

Spinel pulls off then, gazes at Steven questioningly. "Something wrong?" She prods, sitting back on her heels. Steven doesn't know how to say 'no, I'm good, I just realized that I don't have to let you you up for air or that I don't have to be patient with you because you don't have a gag reflex, but it's fine, really!'. So he doesn't, just takes a breath in, out, then decides he can actually talk now.

"I'm...good. Just lost in my head a bit, sorry." Spinel's stare pierces right through him, and he shivers. Steven hates it when she looks at him like that, like she knows every little thought goes through his head. Sometimes he thinks she can.

Spinel moves down, putting her lips around the head of his cock again, and she doesn't stop there. Spinel basically takes the entirety of his cock in one go, and Steven chokes. Spinel doesn't seem to notice it, though, as she grips his thighs hard and begins to bob her head, and all Steven can think about is the warmth and she continues like this until Steven is so close and he's about to lose it and-

Spinel pulls off with a _pop_ and she sniggers, obviously enjoying his agony. Steven plops his head back onto the pillow and let out a groan of frustration.

"You're awful." Spinel sticks her tongue out at him, before she's taking off his pants completely, as well as his underwear. Steven's face gets even redder, if that's even possible, and he wishes he could just hide his face in the pillow forever. Then Spinel's slapping his thigh gently, a sign for him to spread his legs just a little further. Steven does so and then-

Steven can feel Spinel's mouth on his hole.

It's a strange feeling, really. Spinel, between his thighs, lightly nipping at his rim, kissing his thigh before she slips her tongue into his hole. Steven gasps, and he squirms away from the feeling. He doesn't meant to. It's just so...foreign. And strange. Something he's wholly unused to. But Spinel takes her time, not rushing into it like he had excepted her to. She explores with her tongue, seeming to find the most sensitive areas immediately. Steven feels so overstimulated, and he has no way to get away from these sensations, so he just lets Spinel do whatever she wants, wondering what she's doing until Steven felt a jolt of something, as he arches his back and lets out a loud moan, of which he quickly covers his mouth to stop anymore coming out. If the CGs heard that and came in here...Well. Steven would rather die, if he's being honest.

"There we go," Spinel remarks, removing her mouth. Steven was the most turned on he's ever been in his life, and so oversensitive, and if Spinel didn't do something about it soon, he was going to lose it. Spinel is leaning back on her heels again, as she wraps her arms around him and positions him until he's on his knees and Spinel shifts, and suddenly she's without her shorts and Steven's left staring at...whatever he's looking at.

She has a dick. And a vagina.

"Like whatcha ya see?" Steven is still at a loss for words. He licks his chapped lips, trying to find anything to say.

Some of Spinel's energy seems to deflate in that moment, as she's now searching his face with her eyes for something. "Did...did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Steven scoots closer to her now, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. "I was just surprised, that's all." He leans in and kisses her, and Spinel lets him led, as Steven gently deepens the kiss. They stay like that for awhile, slowly making out before Spinel breaks the kiss and leans back, softly smiling at Steven, who returns it.

"So, shall we continue on to the main event?" Spinel says, wiggling her eyebrows again. Steven does laugh this time, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm ready." Spinel pulls Steven closer, until he was lined up with her cock. Steven lets out a shaky breath, before giving Spinel a short nod as a go ahead. Steven lowers himself, letting the rim envelop the head of Spinel's cock, and Steven lets out a whine. He wraps his arms around Spinel's neck, before lowering himself further.

The stretch was strange, and nothing Steven could every prepare for. Steven can feel himself shaking, but he has no way to stop it.

"You okay, Steven?" Steven wants to say something, but all that comes out a groan. Spinel looks like she's about to pull out, but grips around her neck tighter.

"I'm good. Just not used to it."

"Do you want me to...?" Spinel pushes in a little further, and Steven just- he needs-

"C-could you move? Please?" Spinel hesitates for a second, before giving an experimental thrust. And Steven has to admit, he doesn't remember much after that. He got lost in the sounds and the feeling and the. The everything is the best way to describe it.

Steven didn't really feel he came out of his haze until he saw the mess on his stomach and he realized he had come all over himself, and Spinel is pulling out of him. Nothing's coming out of him, so that's good, he guesses. Spinel looks exhausted, but not worse for wear. She plops back onto the bed, obviously drained of energy but otherwise pleased with herself.

"What made you want to do that, anyway?" He asks, finally. Spinel turns over to look at him, really look at him, and Steven realizes this was deeply important to her. He has no idea why, really. Gems didn't seem to experience sexual pleasure the same way humans did. And Steven's not even sure Spinel got anything from that.

Spinel pulls Steven closer, until she can bury herself in Steven's neck.

"I...I wanted to be one with you, ya know? But I'm too scared to fuse with you, because you'll see all the bad parts of me, even more than you already do. I can't-won't-"

"Spinel, it's okay. I understand, I promise." Spinel nips at his neck again, and Steven guesses it's a comfort thing for her.

Steven doesn't know how to feel about Spinel's confession. After all, she admitted she wanted to fuse with Steven. Fusion, from what he knows, is the highest form of trust and affection for gems. And Steven feels...weirdly honored that Spinel trusts him enough to even consider fusing with him. And Steven knows she might want to, one day. He'll just have to be prepared for when she asks.

Spinel hardly falls asleep, but it seems the emotional roller coaster she went on today had taken it's toll, as she snuggles into him and is sleeping.

Steven may not be able to say it out loud right now, but Steven is glad he met Spinel. Glad to be able to live in the same time as her. And while Spinel is way more possessive than he is, he hopes she realizes that she's as much he's as he is hers.


End file.
